Would you be happy for me?
by Kim Cha
Summary: A little miscommunication can cause a heartbreak.


"Hey Princess! Ready to go?" Duo asked as he poked his head through the door. Relena looked up from the paper she had just finished signing.

"Huh? Where's Heero? I thought he had my security detail tonight?" Relena asked. "Uh, he didn't tell you where he was going? Something about a date." Duo said as he entered and sat on the chair in front of Relena's desk.

"A date?" Relena asked. Then she began putting her documents and folders into her briefcase ready to leave. She felt sad all of a sudden. "Princess, ya okay over there?" Duo asked noticing a change in mood.

"Of course Duo, I'm ready to go now." She said headed towards the door. Duo smirked and shook his head and followed right behind her.

"So I guess he's found someone he's interested in Huh?" Relena said she looked out the car window. "Get yourself together Relena he was never into you." She said to herself but her heart ached.

It had been a week since Duo told her about Heero's date and she distracted herself with work hoping it would get her mind off of him. Every time Heero was on her detail She would give short answers or briefly nod at him. Never engaging in their short talks anymore.

She decided to get a cup of coffee down the hall and surprised to see Heero talking to a female preventer. "Hmm… I guess that's her." She thought.

She walked pass them and went into the ladies room instead, forgetting her coffee. Heero saw her and was about to say something but she hastily walked away from them.

Relena washed her face and gripped the sides of the sink. "You should be happy for him Relena. Don't be selfish." She kept playing it over in her head. Deciding it was just pathetic of her to continue her hearts despair she briskly walked out the ladies room and headed towards her office.

Seeing Heero already gone from where he stood earlier with the female preventer she sighed. She entered her office and was shocked to see Heero at the edge of her desk with his arms folded.

"Can I help you with something _Mr.Yuy_?" Relena said formally as she walked behind her desk. Taken aback Heero asked in return "What's going on Relena? You've been acting strange lately."

"You know it's getting late, I can have Duo or Trowa take home. I can relieve you of your detail tonight if you'd like." Relena said dodging his questions.

Irritated Heero turned around to face her. She was avoiding his stare and continued to type on her keyboard. "What's gotten into you Relena? Every time I ask you something you just nod now. You avoid speaking with me or you don't want me to take you home."

Relena became furious with his tone. "Heero, I believe you're upset over nothing. Now like I said , you are relieved of your detail tonight."

She saw Heero move from his spot and walked towards the door. She was absolutely surprised when he locked her door and approached her from behind the desk. He turned her office chair to face him and he squatted in front of her taking her hands in his.

"Okay Relena what's really going on." Heero looked at her steadily. "Heero can you please leave. I'll see you tomorrow Okay. Don't worry about me I'm fine." Relena explained trying to let move her hands from his.

"Is this about last week? When I asked Duo to cover for me? Relena I would think you'd be happy for me." Heero said as he looked at her. "Yes of course Heero I am happy for you." Relena replied.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong then?" Heero asked but began to scrutinize the lone tear that escapes Relena's eye. "Is she the one you were speaking to earlier when I went to get a cup coffee?" Relena asked.

"She? What do you mean? Preventer Williams? I was just talking to her about the elevators on the west wing, they were under repair and she needed leave early for an appointment so I told her to use your elevator instead, that meant she needed my key card." Heero explained.

"Oh, so you're seeing someone else outside of work then." Relena said quietly. Confused and alarmed Heero was about to protest but Relena hastily got out of her chair and made her way to the door.

"Relena?" Heero called out to her and grabbed her by the wrists. "Relena I'm confused about the way you've been acting. Can't you just tell me what's wrong?" Heero asked.

"I'm happy you found someone Heero. I just wanna go home now please." Relena said as tears began to well up. "Found someone?" Heero couldn't understand her at all.

"Duo said that you left early last week to go on a date with someone." Relena said sniffling. His brows knitted and looked at her closely. Sighing Heero began "Relena, I did find someone. She's beautiful, intelligent and amazing." Heero said. "I see, well be sure to bring her here one day." Relena replied with her eyes cascading downward.

"Hmm…good idea Relena." Heero said grabbing his phone to make a call. "Trowa I'll be on duty tomorrow." He said as he placed his phone back in his pocket and looked at Relena.

"What are you doing Heero?" She asked confused. "You said to bring her here so I will."

"Heero I'm so confused." Relena said but was surprised when Heero closed the distance between and kissed her on the lips. "I'll be bringing you in here tomorrow Relena." Her eyes few wide.

"I'm not sure why Duo would say that I had a date. All I told him that day, was to take you home because I had to see Lieutenant Colonel Une about my promotion."Heero explained.

"So… all this time you were upset because you assumed I was seeing someone Huh?" Heero asked a little amused.

"Ugh, don't flatter yourself Heero." Relena said a embarrassed at how things transpired. He smiled and brought his lips to capture hers once more.

The sound of the door knob turning brought them out of their sweet embrace. Relena opened the door to find Duo on the other side.

"Hey Princess! Ready to go?" He asked in his joyful voice.

Heero pulled opened the door fully to expose himself. Duo's eyes grew and a sudden fear came to him. "Oh uh Heero you're here to take the princess home?" He asked nervously.

"Duo…." Heero said warning him. He had been caught.

"Oh hey since you're, uhhh I gotta go!" Duo said as he quickly made his way to the elevator.

"Not sure what his intentions were but he's gonna get an earful from me tomorrow." Relena said slightly giggling.

"Hn…" Heero had to admit it, Duo's meddling gave him an easier approach to show his feelings to Relena but he will be dealt with later.

Heero closed the door and turned to face Relena, she was smiling again.

"Where were we?" Heero said seductively. Before Relena could even reply he kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

He truly was happy with the woman in his arms.


End file.
